1. Field
Embodiments relate to a backlight unit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device, there are a self-emitting type display devices, such as a light emitting diode displays (LED), field emission displays (FED), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFD), and plasma display panels (PDP), which emit light by themselves, and light receiving type display devices, such as a liquid crystal displays (LCD) and electrophoretic displays, which do not emit light by themselves and therefore require a light source.